Through her Eyes
by LoVeYoU24
Summary: A sting. A burning sensation running down through her body. Reagan did not know it would end up like this. But what she did know was the similar burning sensation, the ache that was all too familiar...


A sting. A burning sensation running down through her body. Reagan did not know it would end up like this. But what she did know was the similar burning sensation, the ache that was all too familiar...

.

.

.

_"Hey babe what's wrong.." As reagan grabs Leah's hand, immediately it disappears out of Reagan's touch._

_"I can't do this any more, reagan.. I think we need to stop what were doing."_

_"I don't understand what I did wrong, I thought things were going great for us."_

_"It's not you, it's me..The thing is, I have never been with a girl before and then you came along.. you were amazing reagan. You took good care of me and you made feel some sort of new feeling, I can't really describe but I can say it was exciting.. It was exciting but I still think that I'm missing something that I don't __think you can give me.."_

God how she remembered how it stung like a bitch..

.

.

.

Out in the park it was a wonderful day to enjoy the outdoors. Everyone was having a blast, except for the girl with the purple streaks. Reagan has been waiting out in the park for a couple of hours and still no signs of amy.

She was getting worried but she knew where amy would still be at.

To be more exact, it would be who she's still with and she knows that answer right away.

Karma.

As Reagan was deep in thought, it soon got interrupted from her phone.

It was Amy..

"Hey Rae, sorry if I'm late it's just that Karma-"

"No that's ok, you don't really have to explain. I get it, best friends are a priority." _She will always be._

"I'm really really sorry Rae I hope I can make it up for you."

"When are you coming to the park?"

"Uh-uhh about that.. Rae, Karma is going through something right now and I don't think I can head out." Reagan was a bit relieved Amy could not see her.. Reagan was having very mixed feelings about the situation right now.

"um, ok then I'll text you later."

"Again reagan I'm so so sorry I'll make it up to you I promise."

_You shouldn't promise something you can't keep_

"Ok bye shrimp girl." With that, reagan soonly put all the food and the rest of the remaining items into the picnic basket and headed to the nearest bar.

.

.

.

_It has been a couple weeks since Lea broke things off and it still hurts like a bitch but she was 'trying' to get over her.._

_As she was walking through the park she sees Leah and her heart was beating a thousand beats per second. She was debating whether to say hi or not but then she sees something that confused her._

_it was Leah's ex boyfriend.. _

_Hugging her._

_Kissing her._

_On impulse she starts heading towards her to get an explanation.. _

_"What's this?!"_

_"Oh hey reagan, this is my boyfriend Kain." _

_"Can I speak to you.." Reagan didn't really give Leah a time to respond before her arm was being drag far away from people._

_"I don't understand, you have a boyfriend already.. We just broke up not even a month and you're seeing someone, I thought what we had meant something to you." _

_"Why should it matter, we're not dating or anything.. It's none of your business"_

_"it's just surprising and it kinda hurts you moved on so fast.." _

_"God Reagan your acting as if we were actually dating or something.."_

_"B-but i thought what we had was real. Those 13 months meant nothing to you!?" _

_By now Reagan was so confused, hurt, angry.. She was breathing so hard, not processing what's truly happening. This must be a dream, no NIGHTMARE that she can't wake up to.. _

_"Listen closely right now, I know you are hurt right now and I'm sorry that I lead you on.. I wasn't suppose to be in a relationship with you for THAT long, I just didn't have the heart to tell you. I guess I just wanted to try something different.." _

_"So now I was a new toy to you and now that you've used me, you dumped me.."_

_"That not what I'm say-" _

_"That's exactly what your saying."_

_"Look it was a phase i needed to try and get over.." _

_A BLOW._

_Right into Reagan's heart. _

_She could not keep the tough facade anymore. _

_JUST A PHASE. _

_She needed to leave and she needed to leave right this instinct. _

_"Well, I think we're done here."_

_"That's not what I meant-"_

_"its fine.. Goodbye Leah" and with a fake smile and a broken heart, she went to her car and gone back home._

.

.

.

Reagan knew this would happen. She knew where the relationship was headed. She was warned many times but she didn't listen. It would have been easier to find another girl, and forget about Amy..

But the thing was she was in love with Amy.

So when amy invited reagan to join her and karma, she should have known it would have gone ugly.

"I don't understand what's with you right now reagan." Amy didn't understand where this was coming from. She thought the relationship was going well.

"Can I talk to you..."

"Alone.."

"No, Karma is a huge part in my life and whatever you need to say.. Say it to my face!"

_BIG MISTAKE._

Something in reagan, this built up emotion released.

"I get it amy, okay, I know karma is a huge part of your life. I get that. But I just want to spend some alone time with you. You cancel our dates for karma. You don't answer my call because of karma. And now karma's here with us. " She deserves better respect.

"You know reagan, you don't have to be all territorial on amy.."

She did NOT just go there.

"Says the one who she's been spending time with. I haven't seen my girlfriend in over 2 weeks."

"Guys stop!"

She is angry. Karma pisses her off so much..

"Look reagan, I'm sorry it's just you know, karma and I have gone through so much lately and we were trying to go back to the way things were."

"Amy, have you ever thought of what I think.."

It was happening. Her body was shaking and her heart pulsing, beating like a drum.

"you know what forget it. I gotta get out of here." Amy's room felt too small, caving in. She couldn't breathe.

Her vision starts to blur.

Then darkness took over.

.

.

.

_Amy and Reagan were watching a documentary movie on animals. The night was going well, with the two cuddling into each other's arm. Reagan was watching the movie but notices when she glances towards amy, she was always using her phone. _

_She would see amy and you can see her big smile forming._

_"Is that Karma texting?"_

_"Yeah, she was telling me about an incident that happened."_

_When amy looked up to see reagan staring at her, she smiled._

_But it was different.._

_Reagan could tell. _

_Her eyes gave it away._

.

.

.

"This isn't working out..." It came off of Reagan's voice shaky

"I can't compare to what you and karma have. I'm always going to be second best to karma and that's not fair! Face it amy, I've always been a replacement or second option if karma isn't around. I just wished you could love me like the way you love karma."

She couldn't look at amy. Because if she did, she would just be tempted to stay.

"I'm deeply in love with you but I can't have you the way I want you to. You want her."

"But I do love you reagan. I told you I'm not in love with karma anymore."

"Your lying to yourself amy. You say that, but I can see it in your eyes."

As she looked into Amy's eyes she noticed how different it looks. Her eyes changed and she saw a light glow forming..

She has seen that look far too many times.

Not for her. For Karma.

"Karma's a fool to not see how wonderful girl you are."

"Yeah, I know.."

And that's when reagan knew that she has lost the battle, not that amy was just a prize to her.. She knew she's more than that.

"Before I go, tell me honestly, amy, was i ever a phase to you?"

"Never." She smiled.

With that said, Reagan left with more broken pieces of her already broken heart.

She's lying. Reagan knew for sure...

She could tell, through her eyes.

**AN: this idea was stuck in my head for quite a while, so I 'tried' writing a story. This is my first time writing so sorry if it's shitty and has tons of grammatical error, etc.**


End file.
